crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
The Evil That Men Do
The Evil That Men Do, by E.E. Nalley and ElrodW, features Elaine Nalley, Tansy Walcutt and Kayda Franks. It is published in five parts, between 2018-01-25 and 2018-05-07 and occurs from 2007-10-08 to 2007-10-12. It is preceded by Dague de L'esprit and followed by Amongst the Shadows. Summary Part 1 Part 1 was published on 2018-01-29 and covers events on 2007-10-08. 2007-10-08 - - > Blue Ridge Mountains At Action Tactical, Inc, Mr. Lewis briefs his black bag team on the job he has code named “Olympus Seven.” - - > Whateley Academy Ty West, one of the school Trustees, calls the Assistant Headmistress, to set up a special training team. After his math class, Danny Franks has an encounter with Dump Truck, who has just tripped a girl into a compromising position. This time he’s got a holdout, and uses it on Dump Truck. Dump Truck screams some obscenities, and Headmistress Carson breaks it up and hauls Dump Truck to her office for a long talk. Danny helps the girl, who he’s interested in, up, but he’s pulled away by of his many admirers. In the next class period, Kayda Franks and Elaine Nalley arrive at their class on spirits. They’re joined by a very puzzled Tansy Walcutt, who has been told to be there instead of her Topics of Current Geo-Political Situations class. Assistant Headmistress Hartford tells them they are now a training team, named the Tres Amegias. For their first mission they’re assigned a hostage rescue simulation; Kayda recognizes the layout. Marty Penn and Mrs. Turner have a long discussion. The Tres Amegias find themselves in a sweltering jungle. Kayda discovers that there’s a subtle ward around the compound. After discussion, they decide that this is probably a trap, and they have three days to figure it out. Adam Lambert goes to his room to pack for moving to another room. He finds his roommate, John Martin in the room. He begins to pack to move to another room. They get into it when Mr. Filbert arrives. He has a talk with John. - - > Somewhere in Cyberspace Somewhere in Cyberspace, the Committee has a meeting. They discuss the first assignment for the Tres Amegias, and then some additional concerns. - - > Blue Ridge Mountains The Computer Specialist finds that someone else has hacked their target. Someone who is very good - he almost missed it. - - > Dream Space Tansy Walcutt has found that her horse, Tango, had found her way to her Dream Space, so she tries to spend some dream time every night taking her out riding. Tonight she meets someone who gives her a warning. The someone is Coyote, but she doesn’t know that. Yet. Part 2 Part 2 was published on 2018-03-05 and covers some of the events on 2007-10-09. 2007-10-09 - - > Whateley Academy At breakfast, Marty and Stephen Nalley are having a pleasant discussion when Eruption, Dump Truck and Thud arrive, triggering a fight that gets joined by Saladin and then Hippolyta. It gets broken up by Melvin Donner, Langley Paulson and Conrad Filbert. - - > Gray, Maine The National Weather Service regional headquarters notices a sharp drop in temperature. - - > Whateley Academy Elaine and Tansy have a talk about their relationship with each other and with Wyatt. They notice that it’s getting colder. In the Sophomore Assembly, Mrs. Carson shows the Helen Goodkind film, where she describes mutants as an evil that has to be rounded up, imprisoned and stamped out. Danny Franks is daydreaming before math class when his spirit, Winappe, breaks in and delivers a lecture about his fixation on Tansy. He decides that Peggy is in his league. She mentions a book, The Last Ride of "Black" Jack Kingston, United States Marshal And His Immortals. During her radio show, The Voice of Reason, Zenith gives the latest weather advisory. It’s bad and going to get worse. - - > Blue Ridge Mountains Computer Expert plants the files on his target’s computer and then adjusts everything to show they were added by the owner, not by an outside influence. He watches the Trojan he’d almost missed discover the files and send a message to its master. Job well done. - - > Whateley Academy The Tres Amegias are back in the sims. Kayda finds a clever way of disabling the ward without sending an alarm. Elaine kills most of the outside guards, while Tansy kills the two men guarding the hostage and frees her. Well done. At lunch (presumably) Stephen and Marty discuss the incident. Marty tells Steve some of what’s behind Eruption’s animosity toward her. Also at lunch (presumably), Lanie and Tansy talk with Tansy’s mother about their relationship with each other and with Wyatt. The water feed for the heating boilers goes out. The utility says it will be at least a week until they can get the feed back. The head of operations, Mr. Duncan, says to institute Plan 4. Headmistress Carson decides to move all the students to the Crystal Hall for the duration. At the water station, the driver of the gasoline truck that exploded wonders why he’s still alive. He sees a wolf, or at least something that looks like a wolf. The weather forecast is in the disaster zone. Part 3 Part 3 was published on 2018-04-02 and covers the rest of 2007-10-09. (Still October 9th.) In Lanie’s lab, she, Kayda, Tamsy are going through photographs to make a new costume for Kayda when Wyatt arrives with the weather news. Kayda refuses to head to the Crystal Hall, saying she has something working at her shamanic lodge that she can’t leave. Wyatt can’t budge her, so he goes with her. - - > Atlanta, Georgia An analyst of the Georgia Bureau of Investigation discovers the stash of child porn that has been planted on the target’s computer. They set up to arrest the perp. - - > Whateley Academy Kayda heads into the driving snow, followed by Wyatt Cody. He finds her very close to dying of hypothermia. They take refuge in the sweat lodge, because Wyatt doesn’t know where the actual Nations Lodge is at. A cell tower overburdened with ice falls, cutting off cell phone access to Whateley, including all the students in the Crystal Hall. John Martin appeals to Tansy for help. Mega-Girl joins Stronghold at the FSA table. They discuss the fight. Hippolyta proposes that the FSA make eliminating gay-bashing a priority for the rest of they year. The motion passes, even though many members think that it’s going to create more problems. Kayda and Wyatt are slowly freezing in the Nation’s tepee, which was hardly weatherproof. - - > Wallachia Lord Paramount looks at the weather reports from the vicinity of Whateley. He tells his phone to put a call through to his princess. He finds out there is no connectivity. He puts his plane on standby and prepares to check with his staff mage. - - > Whateley Tansy and Lanie are having a bit of lunch at the Alpha table when they hear Amelia Hartford dressing down Peeper. They mention being worried when Headmistress Carson overhears them from the coffee station, and asks what the situation is. When she learns, she swears and then heads out as Lady Astarte. - - > Wallachia Lord Paramount’s mage tells him there is an essence component to the storm, and he can’t see through it. Lord Paramount prepares to head out. - - > Whateley Academy Lady Astarte is thwarted by the storm, which seems almost alive. She finally sends essence to Kayda and Wyatt through the ground. Kayda and Wyatt talk. Coyote intervenes to create a windbreak to protect the tepee. In Crystal Hall, Danny Franks finally gives in to Winape and shifts into his catgirl form. Dump Truck begins to harass him. Several of the FSA intervene. Headmistress Carson ends it, and issues some blood-curdling threats of what will happen to anyone who provokes a fight during the emergency. The students prepare for night. Part 4 Part 4 was published on 2018-04-24 and covers part of the events on 2007-10-10. 2007-10-10 A As the students sleep, Coyote ruminates on his task as guide and teacher. 774-03-10 A He intervenes to let Tansy and Lanai to the March of Dreams. - - > March of Dreams Laneth finds herself back in her house. There’s an emergency: a burning longboat. For some unknown reason, Tansy is there with her. 2007-10-10 B Kayda and Wyatt talk. Coyote’s intervention helped by piling up snow as an insulator. They talk about some personal stuff. That morning, Headmistress Carson takes status. She tells her staff to tell the water utility that a week is not acceptable, and they will provide people to get the station up temporarily until a permanent one can be built. Then she finds out they can’t wake Tansy or Lanie. She tells staff to get Circe and Elyzia Grimes. Eruption and his pals ambush Steve Nalley] in the bathroom. Steve finally gets through to them. 774-03-10 B - - > March of Dreams Laneth and Astrid Grímsdóttir talk. It turns out that the boat had fought some kind of monster, and Astrid has a feeling they didn’t kill it. 2007-10-10 C - - > Whateley Elizabeth Carson consults with Circe and Elyzia Grimes. Ms. Grimes decides to consult with Raven. At the FSA table, they discuss Stronghold’s encounter with Archer and his buddies. They see trouble coming. Kayda and Wyatt talk some more. Elyzia Grimes fights her way through the morass to the Endless Graveyard of the Astral Realm where she meets Raven, her teacher and spirit guide. Raven meets her perched on her tombstone, that has a year, 2008, on it. After some discussion, he tells her that Coyote is behind what has happened to her students, and that she has not identified the snake in the school’s midst. When she gets back, she discusses it with Elizabeth Carson, who heads to her office to do some mystic work. Jobe visits Danny Franks and suggests that he might want to get with her, Harley Sawyer and Marty Penn and form some kind of alliance. Danny mentions the classes Tansy is teaching on girl stuff. 774-03-10 C Laneth and Astrid talk in Laneth’s house. Then it gets colder. The demon is coming out of the sea at them. Coyote watches from Oath Hill. Part 5 Part 5 was published on 2018-05-07 and continues the events on 2007-10-10 and 2007-10-12. 2007-10-10 D Kayda and Wyatt talk some more. Hekate's Master looks across the tier at the FSA table and sulks about his perfect ploy failing because Kayda was not there to see her brother’s humiliation. Danny is now being shielded by Marty Penn and Steve Nalley. They have to be gotten out of the way. He smiles cruely. Steve Nalley invites Marty Penn to Thanksgiving with his parents. Elizabeth Carson enters the Alexander Room, the secret extra-dimensional space that Doctor Alexander had left her when she officially became Headmistress. She asks Zoe, the spirit that is the servant of the space, to prepare an tunnel to the space where her two students were presently. 774-03-10 D Laneth and Astrid join the fight against the demon. They destroy it. Afterwards, Coyote talks with Lady Astarte, tells her something and shows her something. 2007-10-10 E Danica unexpectedly meets Miki Koizumi in the woman’s restroom in Schuster Hall. They discuss a few things and strike up a friendship. When she leaves, a small horde of girls tries to grab her. She’s rescued by Rosalyn Dekkard. Kigatilik, his astral form destroyed, loses control of the storm and finds a hiding place in a flaw in the wards around Whateley. A flaw that was created by a dark sorcerer hiding his tools there. He rests and tries to recuperate. Marissa Dawson and Amelia Hartford talk and forge a friendship. Marissa tells Amelia that her lawyer’s license has been reinstated, pending her bringing herself up to current on the law and procedure. Tansy and Lanie find Kayda and Wyatt. Ophelia Tenent hauls them off to Doyle Medical. Lord Paramount finally gets through to Amelia Hartford. They make plans for that night. Headmistress Carson discusses current status with Amelia Hartford. Water is restored, classes will restart the next day. Coyote suggested that their Mythos problem was an adult posing as a student, not an actual student. Rosalyn Dekkard gives Lanie a heads-up about Danny being outed. Then Tansy comes in with the current Atlanta Journal-Constitution showing that the Secretary of State has been arrested for possession of child porn. Revenge complete. 2007-10-12 - - > Aberdeen, Scotland Brother Bruce acts on the message from Dr. Carson, and finds a chest that says it was from Laneth mac Joan. In it he finds Laneth’s diary - ten years of dated entries that are in Latin that he can read. Priceless. Characters Roughly in order of appearance Part 1 *Arthur Lewis - head of Action Tactical, Inc. **Computer Specialist - Black bag team - real names are never used **Combat Veteran **Public Relations Expert **Oedipus - the target *Amelia Hartford - Assistant Headnistress of Whateley Academy **Raven - Ms. Hartford’s spirit guide and teacher *Ty West - One of the Trustees, a dragon who styles himself the Protector of the US. *Lord Paramount - Frederick - ruler of Walachia, a Whateley Trustee and Dr. Hartford’s fiancee **Gregor - Lord Paramount’s secretary or other minion **Tomas - Lord Paramount’s staff mage *Pounce - Danny Franks - student, has problems **Wihinape - Danny’s spirit - a cougar. *Mrs. Bell - Roberta Bell - Whateley math teacher. *Gentleman Jim - James Hallowell - referenced in Mrs. Bell’s math class (Mention) *Pejuta - Kayla Franks - student shaman - Protagonist *Peggy - student, neither full name nor code name known. (Could be Peggy Lane or Peggy Miller or who knows? *Dump Truck - Matthew Thatcher - bully, wannabe biker *Elizabeth Carson - Headmistress of Whateley Academy *Amelie - one of Danny’s more possessive admirers *Loophole - Elaine Nalley - student - protagonist- Also known as Laneth or Wicked *Solange - Tansy Walcott - student - third protagonist **Tango - Solange’s horse **Mustang - Solange’s spirit - from Atlantis * people in hostage rescue scenario *Mega-Girl - Martine “Marty” Penn - student *Stronghold - Stephen Nalley - student, Elaine’s younger brother *Tabby Cat - Tabitha Turner - Member of STAR League and part-time teacher at WA *Falcon - Robert Turner - Member of STAR league and part-time teacher at WA *Greasy - Adam Lambert - student *Peeper - John ? - student *Kodiak - Wyatt Cody - student, head of the Alphas *Conrad Filbert - House Parent for Twain Cottag *The Committee - group of people pushing the S.M.I.L.E. agenda covertly. Meetings are anonymous **The Old Man (possibly Ty West?) **The Professor **Protege (definitely Tansy Walcott, aka Dauge) **The Doctor **The Captain Coyote - Native American spirit, god, whatever. Trickster, teacher Part 2 *Eruption - David Archer - bully *Cape Squad - Future Superheroes of America club **Saladin - **G-Force - **Iron Star - **Hippolyta - **Boudacia - **Powerhouse - **Wallflower - **Lancer - Hank *Thud - another bully (is his partner named Blunder?) *Melvin Donner - one of the teachers *Langley Paulson - one of the teachers *Tom Davenport - worker at National Weather Service regional headquarters *Gina - another worker *Marissa Dawson - Tansy’s mother *Banned Aids - healer, graduated previous year, (mention) *Stan Lipscowycz - the sewer plumbers *Morrie Goldberg - the other sewer plumber *Mr. Harrington - stable manager *Helen Goodkind - Dr Helen Cassandra Hilton-Goodkind, M.D., Ph.D *Zenith - - student, has radio program “The Voice of Reason” *Tansy’s grandparents. *Mr. Duncan - Maintenance department head *Vince - engineer in the steam plant *Ross Maithers - truck driver of truck that ran into the water plant and exploded. Part 3 *Joey Campbell - computer worker at Computer Crimes Division of the Georgia Bureau of Investigation. *Mr. Howard - superior at GBI *Julie - worker at GBI *Judge Franklin - issues warrants *She-Beast - Jadis Diabolik (mention) *Phase - Ayla Goodkind - (mention) *Fubar - Louis Geintz - head of Psychic Arts (Mention) *Jericho - - student gadgeteer/devisor (mention) *Hardsell - - student, the Nations Part 4 *Galan mac Alba - Laneth’s father *Grímr Laggsson - Viking chieften *Astrid Grimrsdottar - Grimr’s daughter (actually Tansy Walcutt) *Dozer - - another bully in Eruption’s crew (how many does he have?) *Brother Rupertus Calvert, OSB - Rupertus Calvert - - Benedictine monk *Jobe - Jobe Wilkins, crown princess of Karadonia, student (one scene) Part 5 *Hekate - (mention) *Steve Nalley’s parents (mention) *Doctor Alexander - Clifford Alexander - Whateley Academy’s first Headmaster (mention - he’s long dead) *Zoe - the servant of the Alexander Room *Kigatilik - demon who caused the storm and is killing shamans. *Miki Koizumi (Unknown code name) - student, Japanese cat-girl *Blackrose - Roslyn Dekkard - Poe RA *Judge Harold Masters - NH Supreme Court Chief Justice and head of the membership committee of the NH Bar association. *Ophelia Tenent - Physician at Doyle Medical. *The Caretaker - archivist for a Benedicine monistery *Brother Adam Bruce - looking for Lanith, daughter of Joan’s diary. Category:Stories Category:Gen1 Category:ElrodW Category:E. E. Nalley